Dancing with the Idols
by Dolphi
Summary: This is only the prologue and chapter 1.... but anyway....I wondered what would happen if the Idols of season 8 got caught up on Dancing with the Stars. Well what would happen?


**Prologue- meeting up with your dance partner**

"**Allison Iraheta?! Really?" Tony Devolani chimed as Allison Iraheta walked upon their first meeting. Allison squealed in glee. **

"**Tony Devolani!? I have Tony Devolani as my partner! Eep!" Allison cried out and fainted. **

**Meanwhile, Alexis Grace entered to spot Mark Ballas! **

"**Mark Ballas! Ah! The one who won with Shawn Johnson last season!" Alexis gasped, throwing both her hands over her mouth and releasing a muffled girl scream. **

**Kris Allen, the guirky stickler boy strutted into a room, which held………….. Juliane Hough! **

"**Oh my, oh my! No! This is too amazing for me!" Kris yowled, leaping up in the air. **

**Julianne eyed him with a slight smile.**

"**Calm yourself Archuleta boy!" she scolded, "If you want to win, then I'm gonna make you an Apolo Anton Ohno!!" **

**Danny Gokey cracked up upon his entrance scene. **

"**Edyta Sliwenska, really?" he laughed.**

**Edyta smiled.**

"**What is wrong with me?" she spoke in her clever Russian accent. **

"**Oh nothing, hee hee, I'm just so excited!" Danny giggled.**

**Edyta struck a pose. **

"**Cheryl Burke!! OMG!" Adam Lambert shrieked. **

"**Please Adam, keep the screaming tin tune, and the voice to a minimum, ok kid!" **

**Adam nodded straight-forwardly. His guy-liner started to run. **

"**Um, Adam, your guy-liner, it's…." Cheryl began. **

"…**.Pretty! I know, oh thank you Cheryl, this is gonna be a great season!" **

**Adam gave the camera a thumbs-up and a wink. In the background, Cheryl shook her head. **

**Anoop Desai stepped into the room where his partner, Kym Johnson awaited him. his meeting was so formal and boring that there was no point in staying here.**

**Julianne's brother Derek Hough awaited the arrival of Lil Rounds, who was his partner-to-be. Lil shrieked loudly and tackled him in a huge hug.**

**Megan Joy pushed the doors to Maksim Chmerkovsky's face. **

"**Oh….my….God!" she whispered.**

**She began to caw and flap her arms up and down like a bird. Maksim backed away a little. **

**Jasmine Murray emerged from the hallway into another room, after parting with her dear (mother and) newest friend, Allison Iraheta, who had gotten Tony Devolani as her partner, but who would she get? The door squeaked open and she immediately laid her eyes on Alec Mazo! **

"**Alec Mazo!" Jasmine screamed and threw her arms around him. **

**Scott McIntyre recovered from his encounter with the pole in the hallway, as he'd crashed into it after all the others had scampered off, leaving him alone. Using his guide stick, he found that he'd met something solid and heard a pained cry. **

"**Sorry, I'm so sorry, Alli is that you?!" Scott whispered. **

"**No Scott it's me, Karina Smirnoff, your dance partner!" Karina whimpered.**

**Scott groped around, timidly. **

**Ana Porizkova was new to the show of Dancing with the Stars! Fresh meat! Jorge Nunez was her partner as well. Unfortunately, Ana was Russian like Edyta ********! He was Spanish! Oye, what would happen? **

**Matt Giraud tripped on his way into the room where his partner was. Oh boy! **

"**Matt is that you?" a voice sounded from inside and opened the door, as Matt regained his footing and acted cool, as though it had never happened. **

**Michael Sarver cast an angry glare at Allison Iraheta, as he bolted off to meet his partned of dance. Allison cringed and hid behind her friends, Alexis Grace and Jasmine Murray! **

**That's when he collided, rounding a corner.**

"**What the hell? Damn singers from American Idol!" a raspy Adam-like voice yelled. **

**Michael shook his head.**

"**Damn dancers from Dancing with the Stars! *gasps*" **

**Both looked at each other. **

"**Aah, Michael Sarver there you are, I'm Lacey Schwimmer!" Lacey remarked.**

**Michael dipped his head.**

**While Michael Sarver and Lacey Schwimmer bonded together, Tatiana Nicole Del Toro and her partner Ryan Dublin, wait a second there are only 13 couples for this. At first Tatiana Nicole Del Toro was with Maksim or Maks, only to be disqualified after attempting to put Allison in really tight circumstances. Nice try Tati, it's a fail! **

**Now we go to week one with the dramatic double elimination. Who would be the first to go? **

**You all are the audience/America and you will be able to vote….**

**Chapter 1**

**Right before the competition started, Tony Devolani was terribly injured and Allison Iraheta was in jeopardy of being replaced by another, luckily, young Jonathan Roberts was there and so on went the night. **

**The voting # are:**

**Kris and Julianne- (1-800) Text the word 'VOTE' 401**

**Allison and Jonathan- "" 413**

**Alexis and Mark- "" 412**

**Anoop and Kym- "" 403**

**Scott and Karina- "" 409**

**Lil and Derek- "" 404**

**Michael and Lacey- "" 408**

**Matt and Chelsea- "" 407**

**Megan and Maks- "" 405**

**Danny and Edyta- "" 402**

**Jasmine and Alec- "" 410 **

**Jorge and Ana- "" 411**

**Adam and Cheryl- "" 406**

**** The result show is up to you and so two couples will leave us tonight, who will they be? **


End file.
